Inevitable
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon and Brenda have been having an affair. They've reached the point where things need to change. Will they change for the better or will things between them have to stop?


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: So I had a dream the other night about these two. I hope that it makes sense because as we all know dreams mix up a bit and you forget a few things. But this seems to be how it went and then I just ended how I thought it should end. I hope you guys like it because I thought it was good enough to turn into a fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

The Captain's heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards the ladies' locker room. She opened the door to the room that was barely ever used by anyone. The creaking sound made the blonde inside the room jump a little and then she turned around to see Sharon slowly closing the door. Sharon's eyes roamed the room, confirming the fact that they really were alone. She smiled as she walked over to the blonde and was instantly pulled behind a set of lockers. She smirked at the urgency in the pull, but it wasn't long before that smirk of hers turned into a foolish smile. She couldn't help smiling like that when she was around the blonde, it was a natural reaction to smile when they were alone together.

Sharon's hands were pinned above her head and kisses were being dropped along her neck and jaw. She sighed softly as the blonde's lips brushed against her delicate skin. "Brenda," she whispered down on to the blonde.

She kissed her way up to the woman's lips and then kissed her softly. "It's been way too long since I've been able to kiss you," she admitted as she brushed her lips against hers slowly.

"Two days, Bren, it's been two days," Sharon told her as the woman let go of her hands.

Sharon's hands immediately were placed on Brenda's waist, pulling her closer to her. Brenda caught her lip into her mouth, letting the flavors in their mouths mix. Their tongues met inside their mouths and slid against each other with a practiced perfection. Moans and sighs combined, neither knowing which reaction came from the other. Brenda ran her hand over Sharon's arm and wished she could take the woman's clothes off her. Sharon's hands dropped to cup Brenda's ass and pull her closer to her body. Sharon hummed against the woman's lips as Brenda rolled her hips against her.

Their kiss broke, leaving them both breathing heavily. "Two days is far too long," Brenda said into the woman's ear. Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes as she ran her fingers through the auburn locks. "How was your weekend?"

Sharon slid her hands up her back and then back down, leaving them low on her hips. "We have less than five minutes left before we both need to see Pope and you want to talk about my weekend?"

"Well, yeah, I want to know." Brenda ran her fingers down Sharon's neck, knowing how sensitive the woman's skin was.

Sharon sighed and then put her hand over Brenda's, stopping her from teasing her neck. She saw the adorable pout on the woman's lips and dropped a kiss on them. "My weekend was productive. I've picked a place for my vacation, booked a hotel room and I also visited my children."

"Vacation?" Brenda pulled away with another pout. "When are you going on vacation?"

Sharon rolled her shoulders back and pulled down her jacket and smoothed out the wrinkles. "I was going to tell you about this later today," she paused when she saw the woman's face fall. "I'm leaving for Christmas."

Brenda started to walk away as she spoke. "Okay, well, I hope you enjoy your vacation," she said and Sharon didn't miss the sarcasm that dripped from the words.

Sharon took the woman's hand and pulled her back out of view from the main entrance. "Wait," Sharon said to her softly and pulled the blonde to stand in front of her. "What's wrong, Brenda?"

With her eyes locked on the floor she shrugged. "I'm fine." Sharon pulled her face up gently so she could see the look of disbelief she was giving her. With only her eyes, Sharon told Brenda that she knew that she was lying to her and that she expected a truthful answer. Brenda sighed. "I guess I just didn't expect you to be leavin', that's all."

Sharon ran her thumb over Brenda's knuckles. "Well my kids are busy for the holidays and my parents are on a cruise, so I didn't really want to be stuck at home for a week with nothing to do."

"I'm here," she said softly. Brenda bit her bottom lip and then sucked it into her mouth. She hated feeling so dependent on Sharon, but she didn't feel like she'd last a whole week without being able to see her.

"We both know we would barely see each other if I were to stay. What would we have, a stolen night here and there? We most likely wouldn't even get that much."

Brenda sighed, knowing she was right. She gave her a sad smile and kissed her quickly. "Do you ever regret that first night?" Brenda asked her, but not wanting to hear the answer.

Sharon shook her head and placed one last kiss on the blonde's temple. "I don't regret that night, or any other time." She looked at her watch and then at the blonde. "Okay, we need to go to see Pope now. You go first and I'll be right behind you." Brenda nodded and then stole one last kiss from the woman's lips before she left the locker room. Sharon composed herself and took a few deep breaths before heading over to the man's office.

* * *

"Keep up the good work Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor," Pope said to them in a cheery tone that was rare for him.

Sharon smiled a smile that Brenda had come to think of as her work smile and that only made Brenda's smile brighter than her usual one. Brenda held the door open for the Captain before leaving the room herself. "Well, that most certainly went better than I thought it would," Brenda said as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"I'm not even going to ask what you expected," Sharon responded as she stuck her hands into her pocket. From the corner of her eye she could see the blonde shrug a little and then she saw her turn around to face her.

Brenda looked around them to make sure they were alone and then she spoke. "Can I see you tonight?"

"We can't have this discussion now, Chief." Sharon used rank, hoping the blonde would just drop it for a more appropriate time. But then she could feel Brenda move closer to her and it made her breath catch in her throat.

"I need you," Brenda whispered.

Sharon took two steps to the side and worried her lip with her teeth. The elevator came a few seconds later and they both stepped in; one on one side and the other on the far end. They never really stood close to each other when other people were around. It seemed dangerous to be close because they were both so aware of the other's presence. They both get out on the floor of Major Crimes and walk into the Chief's office. Nobody questioned them because it was something they've done a lot of since Sharon had been working closely to their division.

Brenda sat down in her chair and the woman took the seat closest to the door. If the blinds were closed they would sit next to each other, but they were open and it might seem suspicious for them to close them. So they sat across from each other instead. "Can I see you tonight?" Brenda asked again, neither of them being the type to beat around the bush when they were together.

"I have dinner plans tonight," Sharon said as she crossed her legs.

Brenda's brow furrowed and she looked away. "A date?" Brenda asked, hoping that the woman wasn't seeing anyone.

"Not a date, just dinner plans with a guy that I know." Sharon watched as Brenda's shoulders relaxed and heard the sigh of relief that fell from her lips. "What about tomorrow?"

Brenda shook her head, frustrated that it was so hard to see the woman outside work. If Sharon didn't have a 'no sex in the office' rule then this wouldn't bother her so much, but Sharon was set on not going pass light touching and kissing while at work. "Fritz is coming back from Santa Barbara tomorrow and then Wednesday I can't either. How's your Thursday or Friday looking?"

"Friday is okay if you don't mind meeting after eleven," Sharon said as she thought about what her plans were.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed deeply and yanked her candy drawer open. She pulled out two ding dongs, one for herself and for the woman who she'd got hooked on the treats. She slid one to the woman across from her and opened hers as she spoke. "I want more than a few hours with you Sharon; eleven is too late."

Sharon nodded, agreeing with her as she slowly bit into the cake that Brenda had passed her. Sharon never told Brenda, but she only ate ding dongs because it was the closest thing to kissing her at times like this. But for some reason they always tasted sweeter when she tasted it on the lips of the blonde. She smiled into the cake as she bit it and then placed it down on the wrapping. "I don't think we can see each other before I leave for vacation."

Brenda took another big bite into her ding dong, hoping the chocolate would push away the sadness she was feeling from not being able to see the Captain. "Okay," the blonde said unhappily.

Sharon hated to see her like this, the sorrow in the woman's eyes is what always made her do things that she shouldn't. That's exactly how she'd gotten here in the first place. "Come with me," Sharon said quickly, already knowing the woman would turn her down. There was something about the look in her eyes that showed she wanted to, but there was also the part of the blonde that knew she couldn't. Sharon saw the look and knew that Brenda wouldn't come with her.

After a silent pause Brenda spoke, her hands busy with a marker she picked up from her desk. "Sharon, I can't." She looked to the desktop on her computer as she spoke, unable to look at the woman in front of her. "I have a husband," she told her as if she hadn't known already.

Sharon pursed her lips as she nodded a little; the thoughts being processed. "You've had a husband all year," she responded slowly. Brenda said nothing and Sharon no longer felt the need to be in the same room as the other woman. She got up and walked to the door, but stopped when Brenda started to speak to her.

"Where you goin'?" Brenda asked her with sad eyes that burned into her.

Sharon turned around and looked away from the blonde. She looked back out the glass window and saw the boys hard at work. She quickly closed the blinds, not caring what anyone thought of it. "Bren, we've already been through this, I'm a strong person, but there's only so much I can take at a time. I enjoy our time together just as much as you do, but at the end I go home to an empty house and you go home to your husband. The way things are between us isn't going to work much longer and as much as I want to be with you, I know that at the end you most likely will go back to the man who constantly hurts you. So I am walking away before I get hurt and I'm going to go and get some work done."

Brenda walked around her desk and put her hands on Sharon's arms. "I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want to hurt him. What we have," she sighed and rubbed the woman's arms tenderly, "what we have can work if we want it to."

Sharon shook her head. "How? Please tell me how because I'd love for this to magically work out for us."

Brenda looked into the woman's green eyes and for the first time since they worked on the Ally Moore case, she saw the look of sadness in them. The look in the woman's eyes made her heart clench in her chest. She brought her hand to the woman's cheek and brushed her hand against her cheek softly. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that it would all work out, but she didn't know how it was possible. "Why can't we just live in the moment and not in the future?"

"Because, Brenda if we do that then we'll both get hurt and I don't want you to hurt anymore than you've already been hurt."

Brenda didn't want to admit it to the other women, but she knew that right now nothing would hurt more than Sharon leaving her. While she still loved her husband, she'd also fallen in love with Sharon. It wasn't the same way with Fritz, she loved him because that's what she was supposed to do, but she wasn't in love with him. Sharon had the power to make her heart flutter with simple words, light touches and stolen glances. She wanted nothing more to make the woman in front of her happy, but she knew that she would only hurt her in the process. And she didn't even know if Sharon had a clue that she was feeling so much for her.

"Sharon," she started, but heard a knock on the door. She moved away from Sharon and opened her door.

"Chief," Gabriel said as his eyes moved to the Captain and back to the blonde. "We need to get going."

Brenda nodded her head and smiled at him. "Thanks Sergeant, I'll be there in a minute." She waited for him to close the door before she let the fake smile fall from her lips. She turned back to Sharon who was looking at the door.

"Go ahead and go. You have work to do, Brenda." She looked at the blonde and saw she was about to say something, but interrupted her. "We'll talk at a more appropriate time; just call me."

Brenda nodded and then hesitatingly placed a soft kiss on Sharon's lips. She was glad when Sharon kissed her back quickly, but hated that she had to stop. But she had work to do, whether she wanted to do it now or not. Sharon left her office and then she collected her things and left herself. They'd have to make time to talk later. Hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

"Okay. I'm sorry I can't make it too, Jim... Alright, bye," Sharon said into the phone before hanging up. "Come in," she said in response to the knock on her office door.

Brenda walked in and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry I didn't call, but I knew you were still here and I really just wanted to see you."

Sharon smiled a little as she stood up and walked over to where the blonde was standing. She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pulled her close to her; holding her body against hers. "I've been worried sick after I overheard Pope talking about the shooting. I'm glad you're okay," she whispered to the blonde.

"I'm sorry that I had you worried, Sharon," Brenda said sincerely as she ran her fingers through the woman's luscious hair. "We got him though, if that's any consolation."

Sharon smiled a little as she pulled back. "It is," she said simply and then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I canceled my dinner plans if you still want to come over tonight."

"You didn't have to do that," she said as she let her hand run over Sharon's arm.

Sharon shrugged. "I wanted to, besides, I much rather be with you than with him." Sharon saw the blonde's eyes light up and it put a smile on her face. Just watching the woman smile melted her heart. "Are you ready to leave?"

Brenda separated from the warmth of Sharon's embrace and immediately regretted it. "I have to speak to Pope quickly and then I'm all yours. I'll meet you back up here in about ten minutes," she said as she slowly opened the door.

Sharon nodded and then moved to her desk to finish up the work she had been doing before her phone conversation. When Brenda came back upstairs she was ready to go and then they went to the parking garage together, separating when they reached Brenda's car. They drove separately to Sharon's house, leaving at the same time, but arriving minutes apart.

Brenda walked over to Sharon and Sharon opened the house door to her. Brenda slipped out of her shoes and left them in the spot that she always did and Sharon took hers off and held them in her hand. As Sharon walked to the bedroom, Brenda made her way into the kitchen, where they'd always start their nights. Sharon quickly dropped her shoes off in her room and took off her jacket, draping it over the chair in the room. When she got back in the kitchen she saw the blonde leaning against the counter looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" Sharon asked her as she moved to stand next to her.

Brenda turned her head slightly and smiled at the woman who had her arm around her waist. "I was just thinking." Sharon hummed and then Brenda turned back to the window, barely making out the things in the yard. "So are we cooking tonight?" Brenda asked as she felt her stomach rumble a little.

"Don't we always," Sharon said, not really asking her. "I bought some fish and some chicken last night and there's some shrimp in the freezer. What do you want to make?"

Brenda turned around and propped her elbows up on the counter behind her. "I've never made fish before, so I say we go with the fish." Brenda watched as Sharon moved to the fridge and pulled out a package of fish and then retrieved the other things they would need. She loved watching the woman in the kitchen, she was so particular and did everything in such a perfect way. It had been her that actually got her into cooking. It wasn't a secret that the blonde's skills in the kitchen before were next to none, but Sharon had taught her things over the year they'd been sleeping together. Brenda couldn't believe it had been so long. That first night she thought it would be a-one-time thing, something for comfort, but after that it became more. Now they found themselves in an odd affair that wasn't exactly all about sex, but more about being there for whatever the other person needed.

Brenda moved to the sink and washed her hands carefully, as she listened to Sharon hum. Brenda smiled to herself and then began to hum along with her like she always did when she knew what the woman was humming. They hummed together as they started cutting up the vegetables. Brenda enjoyed this almost as much as she enjoyed the sex. Nobody else made Brenda feel the way Sharon made her feel inside. Together they moved in the kitchen as one; Sharon talking Brenda through everything and thirty minutes later they were sitting down to the table with the dinner they made together.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Brenda asked, knowing they'd have to at some point.

"What's there to talk about Brenda? I think it was all covered earlier," she said with a shrug.

Brenda chewed the tender fish and then looked up at the woman across the table from her. "Sometimes I really wish I could read what's goin' on in your mind because I don't think your thoughts and words add up. What I gathered from earlier is that you wanted to stop seein' me, but here I am. So do you want to stop?" Brenda spoke slowly; a habit she picked up after spending more time with the woman.

Sharon sighed, this was not a conversation she wanted to have. "Brenda, I thought you said you wanted to live in the moment?"

"Sharon, I want to know what you want." Brenda spoke in a measured tone that reminded her of how Sharon would speak most of the time.

"I want you," Sharon said simply as she cut into her fish.

Brenda watched carefully for any change in emotion, but she couldn't read the other women at the moment. In a soft tone she said: "You already have me."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, still not looking at the other woman. "I don't have you the way I want you. I don't enjoy sharing and you're making me share and I don't even get the bigger half of the stick. Maybe I'm selfish, but I want you to myself."

"It's not selfish," she reassured her.

The rest of dinner was silent as they ate their meal. Brenda took both of their dishes and washed them; something else that she'd started doing since she started to spend more time with Sharon. There were many things she started to do now that she was with Sharon, and almost all of them were things that bettered her somehow. Sharon managed to do things that both of Brenda's husbands had failed. Brenda was transforming and for the first time it was in a positive way and a way that she was actually proud of. Once the dishes were washed she met Sharon in the bedroom where the woman was taking off her clothes and for a moment she just watched. But then she felt like a voyeur so she cleared her throat so Sharon knew she was there.

"Did you enjoy washing the dishes?" Sharon asked as she pulled off her pants.

Brenda pulled off her cardigan and waited for Sharon to unzip her dress. "I did; it gave me time to think." She felt Sharon's hand on her neck and then could feel the cool air fall on her bare skin.

"About?"

Brenda stepped out of her dress and then went into the bathroom. "I was thinkin' about what you said and about something that I've been thinkin' about all day." She walked to the shower and turned it on. Then, Brenda went to the bath and turned on the bath water to a low pressure so they had enough time for their shower while the tub filled up. "Come on," Brenda said as she unfasten her bra and then removed her panties.

"What about what I said?" Sharon asked as she walked over to the tub and poured in a few things and then went back to the shower. She stepped in, the hot water already working at her tense shoulders. She watched carefully as the blonde stepped in and closed the glass door.

Brenda ignored the question and Sharon didn't bring it up because she knew that the blonde would bring it up when she was ready to talk about it. They showered quickly, being mindful of the running bath water. They washed each other's backs and then quickly moved from the shower to the tub. Sharon got in first and Brenda positioned herself between the other woman's opened legs. Brenda leaned back on to Sharon's chest and sighed with the familiar content. She felt Sharon slip her hands over her stomach and she placed her hands on top of them.

"This is nice," Brenda whispered and Sharon hummed her agreement. "Do you still want me to come with you on your vacation?"

"Do you want to?" Sharon asked and Brenda could feel the woman's heartbeat quicken under her back.

"I believe I asked you first," Brenda said to the woman.

"Yes," was her one worded answer.

"I want to come with you as well." Brenda felt Sharon place a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I enjoy this," Brenda told her as she traced the outline of Sharon's hand.

"Taking baths?" Sharon asked with a raised eyebrow that the other woman could not see.

"Taking baths with you," she replied and then looked up at Sharon. "I enjoy all the time we spend together; the cooking, the baths and the conversations." Brenda saw Sharon's lips quirk up into a smile and saw her eyes crinkle a little. "And the sex, I enjoy the sex as well." Brenda kissed on Sharon's jaw line.

"Trust me, I know just how much you enjoy that," Sharon said in a sultry tone.

Brenda hummed and then kissed Sharon's lips sweetly. Brenda craned her neck up to meet Sharon's lips fully and felt Sharon's tongue slide against her lip teasingly. With granted access, Sharon teased the inside of Brenda's mouth with her wandering tongue. Brenda slowly turned around without breaking the kiss. She sat on one of the woman's thighs and rested one hand on her side and the other tangled into her hair. Sharon pulled Brenda closer to her, bringing her so close that their bodies laid flush against each other.

The warm water washed over both of them and the bubbles covered their skin. Brenda moved her kisses from her lips up to the woman's ear. Her tongue dipped into Sharon's ear, teasing her just the way she liked it. Sharon bit her lip as Brenda's tongue caressed her ear and her lips parted slightly. Brenda brought her ear into her mouth and sucked on it before she nibbled it. Sharon moaned softly, the sound vibrating against the walls of the bathroom. Her hands moved down to Brenda's hips and she guided Brenda's body to the exact position she needed her. Sharon moved her hips up more so that her mound was pressed against Brenda's thigh.

As they rocked against each other Sharon cupped Brenda's breasts and gently massaged them. She could feel Brenda start to rock with more force as she started to lightly pinch her nipples. Brenda hissed in her ear and she dropped her breasts. She kissed her breast and brought it into her mouth, sucking on her and leaving a mark to claim her. She kissed her way to a pert nipple and could hear not only Brenda moan, but herself as well. She licked around the nipple slowly and a groan fell from the blonde's lips. Sharon slowly brought the nipple into her warm mouth and felt Brenda's hand on her own breast. Sharon met the thrust of Brenda's hips and could hear the water starting to fall from the tub, but she didn't care about that.

Brenda arched her body backwards, removing her breast from Sharon's talented mouth. Brenda moaned, the sound echoing in the large bathroom. Sharon pulled her back down to her and their lips met with a clash. Sharon pulled Brenda by the neck to deepen the kiss and instantly tongues were moving against each other. Brenda could taste the wine they had, the dinner they ate, but beyond that she could taste the sweet taste of Sharon. She could lose herself in the taste of the woman's sweet mouth. She moaned and felt Sharon's nails digging into her back. She couldn't take it anymore.

She moved away from her mouth, head bent back and her breath heavy. "Fuck," Brenda screamed into the air.

Sharon sucked on every part of the woman's skin that she could reach and scratched her nails into her back. There was something possessive about all of this, they both knew it and Brenda actually welcomed it. "Does that feel good?" Sharon asked her in a husky tone.

"Oh," she drawled out in a moan that caused Sharon to moan herself. "Amazing," she moaned again and Sharon moved her hands on to her hip and pushed her harder on her thigh.

Brenda leaned forward and sunk her teeth in the woman's neck. She sucked and bit into her roughly, purposely leaving a mark at a place that she knew Sharon would have a hard time trying to cover when she wore her hair up. She placed one hand pressed against the wall and the other on the woman's clit and could feel her body start to tremble. She moved her fingers against the nub and could tell by Sharon's labored breath that she was close. Brenda lifted her head to breathe and instantly moved back to the woman's smooth neck and claimed another spot of her neck.

"Oh, yes," Sharon moaned. "Bite me harder," Sharon told her.

Brenda did as she was told and sunk her teeth into the woman who was coming undone beneath her. She moaned on to her neck as she bit into her flesh. She could barely focus on the movement of her fingers on the woman's swollen clit. Sharon knew how to drive her crazy and that's exactly what she was doing as she scratched into her hips. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, her heart was pounding, she was ready.

She gently nipped her way up the woman's neck and jaw, not stopping until she reached the woman's sweet lips. The kiss was forceful; they needed this. The evidence of their sheer arousal was in each moan, each gasps, each grunt. They were fucking each other's mouths; their pleasure only growing from each second they kissed. Brenda's hips bucked and Sharon could barely handle another second of this. Sharon bit down on Brenda's lip softly and then moved away from the kiss to let out a strangled moan.

"Sharon," Brenda screamed loudly and she was coming quickly and hardly. Her body shook and under her she could feel Sharon doing the same. Sharon came with a roar and Brenda felt herself growing limp as Sharon stopped her movement. She kissed the woman's neck and could feel herself smile. "We really need to get out of the bathtub," she said lazily.

Sharon took a few breaths and then sighed. "Get up then," Sharon said to her. Sharon watched the blonde sit up and kiss her forehead before removing herself from the tub. Sharon then drained the tub and stepped out herself.

"I'll clean up the water," Brenda offered as she slipped into the robe Sharon had bought her one day.

"You really enjoy this cleaning stuff, don't you?" Sharon asked as she pulled on her own robe and dried her hair with a towel. "I never would have guessed," Sharon said with something in her voice that Brenda couldn't put a name to.

"You're the one that made me this way. I actually like it," she said with a shrug. "Go in the room and I'll be there in a minute." Sharon left the bathroom and Brenda cleaned up the water and dried around the tub. She grabbed the body cream that she loved to smell on the other woman and made her way to the bed. Sharon was standing beside it, phone in hand and running her free hand through her hair. Brenda smiled as she watched her.

"You're watching me," Sharon said without turning around.

"You're gorgeous," Brenda said to her sweetly. She'd never told the woman that while they weren't fucking each other, but she'd always thought it.

Sharon put her phone down on the dresser and turned around to face Brenda. "Thanks," the word came out slowly, much like everything else she said. Brenda smiled at her and walked over to where she was standing. Sharon closed the rest of the distance between them and felt Brenda put her hands on her waist. "You're beautiful," she whispered into her ear as she put her arms around the blonde.

"This feels good," Brenda said with a sigh. "Just havin' your arms around me feels great," she said softly. Sharon smiled as she placed a soft kiss on that spot between her neck and her shoulder. Brenda could feel the smile on her lips as they touched her skin. She loved knowing when the woman was smiling. She loved her smile and felt like she should do it more often.

Sharon looked into Brenda's eyes and could see the sparkle in them. "I love your eyes," she admitted and saw her whole face light up. Everyone knew that Brenda had a beautiful smile, but when she smiled while looking at Sharon it was different. She had never smiled at anyone the way she smiled at her.

Brenda kissed her lips softly and felt her arousal take over her body. She wanted to feel Sharon's skin on hers and taste her on her tongue. As she kissed her she removed her robe and let it fall down to the floor. Sharon shivered under her touch and she could feel the goosebumps on her skin. She broke the kiss and urged Sharon to the bed. Sharon lied on the bed and Brenda removed her robe. She got on the bed and put her leg between Sharon's open legs; sitting on her thigh. Brenda shivered when she saw the pure lust and desire in the woman's eyes.

Brenda took one of Sharon's hands and brought it to her chest. "Do you feel that?" Brenda asked her.

"It's your heart," Sharon answered in a matter-of-fact tone. When Brenda rolled her eyes Sharon smirked.

"It's pounding in my chest," she told her as she looked into her eyes. "You make it beat like this every time you look at me, every time you touch me and when I think of you."

Sharon smiled up at her, not missing what she was telling her. With her free hand she took the blonde's other hand and placed it on her own chest. "You do the same thing to me," she whispered to her.

Brenda leaned forward and captured Sharon's lips with her own. They kissed tenderly as they felt each other's heart pound against their hands. They kissed with passion and with something that was clearly evident in both of them; love. Neither spoke the words to the other, but they both felt it. Love was something that Sharon had denied herself for years, but once she started this thing with Brenda it happened. Nights that were suppose to just be about sex were spent cooking, watching movies, cuddling and sharing their lives together. Love was inevitable in their case and for the first time both women didn't want to deny themselves of it.

Brenda separated from the kiss, dropping a peck on her lips. She let her breath tease her lover's lips and felt Sharon move her hand from her own chest and pull Brenda down on her. They both removed their hands and lied flush against each other. On their thighs they could feel each other's wet mounds pressed against them. It would be so easily for them to get that release they both wanted, but they'd wait. They were content with looking into each other's eyes as they gently caressed each other's skin.

"So were you serious about vacation?" Sharon asked her softly.

Brenda stroked Sharon's hair and smiled a bright smile. "Of course. Where are we going?" Brenda inquired as she let the soft hair slip through her fingers.

"St. Regis Princeville Resort in Hawaii," Sharon said after thinking to remember the name.

"Hawaii? Really?" Brenda asked with glee in her voice.

Sharon chuckled a little, causing her eyes to crinkle. "Yes," she said to her. "It's a beautiful place with gorgeous views." Brenda hummed quietly and then kissed her lips softly. Sharon rolled them over and towered over the blonde's small body. "I like having you here in my bed," she whispered into her ear.

"Oh really?" Brenda responded with a raised eyebrow. Sharon nodded with a grin on her face. "I like being in your bed with you," she said sweetly. Sharon kissed her on her neck and Brenda sighed. "It feels right to be here," she added in a low whisper.

Sharon stopped moving for a minute and took in what she had said. She'd always known Brenda liked being with her, but it didn't matter because she always went home to her husband. But it was so hard not to try to get her to just be with her when the blonde said things like that to her. It was especially hard when she knew that her husband wasn't worth her time and that he only caused pain to the woman she loved. She nuzzled into the woman's neck and kissed her tenderly.

Sharon sat up and straddled the blonde's waist. Her wet center pressed against the blonde's flat stomach. "You make this hard for me," Sharon admitted. They'd always tried their best to be honest with each other. Sometimes they had the worst timing, but both knew it was what kept things going.

Brenda propped herself up on her elbows. "How?"

Sharon looked away and then back at her, knowing that Brenda hated when she looked away while talking. "You make me want things I can't have and well, I really want those things." Brenda used one hand to brush hair out of the woman's face and balanced on the other. Sharon sighed as Brenda's fingers then brushed against her cheek. Sharon put her hand on top of Brenda's and brought it to her lips and kissed her hand. Brenda was going to say something, but Sharon put a finger on her lips. She didn't really want to hear what she was going to say when she felt that it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Sharon dropped the woman's hand, letting it fall to the mattress. They looked into each other's eyes without saying a word, but telling each other exactly what they needed. Brenda sat up and Sharon wrapped her legs around Brenda's waist; straddling her. Brenda looked into Sharon's eyes as she inched closer to her lips. She could feel Sharon's breath ghost over her lips as she hovered over the woman's sweet lips. She locked eyes with the woman and took in her true beauty. Sharon was a beautiful woman at all times, but it was when she had no make up on that Brenda thought she looked best.

They moved closer and their lips met with caution. Brenda could feel the other woman's lips barely move and at first it made her think that she didn't want to be kissed. But then she felt Sharon's fingertips teasing against her back and knew that wasn't the case. Brenda gently scratched Sharon's scalp as they kissed, sending shivers down her spine. They both reveled in the pleasant shocks being sent straight to their cores. Neither woman had ever been with someone who could so easily turn them on before, but it just seemed so natural with them.

Sharon nibbled on Brenda's lip and Brenda felt like she might just melt right under the woman. Brenda moaned into Sharon's mouth and Sharon felt like she could feel the vibration right on her clit. Neither wanted to move from the other's lips, but they both started to feel faint from lack of oxygen. So with an audible pop they separated. They put their foreheads together and panted on to the other's skin. Both of them breathed out hot air as they caught their breaths and watched each other through hooded lids.

Sharon moved to Brenda's ear and licked up her ear lobe. "My body wants you so badly right now," she husked. Brenda felt herself melt a little. There was something about the way she said that, it made her want to take care of every need she had. Brenda started to kiss her neck softly, but then Sharon lifted her head. Brenda gave her a quizzical look and then Sharon kissed her way to her ear and began to whisper because she knew how much Brenda loved to feel her breath on her ear. "Brenda, I want you to fuck me. I want it hard, rough and fast," she moved back and looked into eyes that were growing black.

And those words were all it took for Sharon to be thrown on to her back. Sharon looked up at the woman who was towering over her with lust in her eyes. Brenda bit her lip and then scratched up the woman's thigh all the way to her wet center. Brenda and Sharon never really did fast before, but Brenda was prepared to make sure she did what the other women needed. She slid one finger into her and could feel how wet she was. Then, she slid in a second and started with a slow rhythm to get her ready for the third. Sharon moaned loudly and Brenda couldn't hold back the urge to hear her moan even louder. A third finger was pushed in and Brenda started out slowly and then started to pump her fingers into the woman's core.

Brenda could feel the woman wrap around her fingers and she knew she could fit a fourth one. She looked up at the woman and silently asked her if she could. Sharon moaned and that was all she needed to push in a fourth finger slowly and then moved back to her original pace. Sharon's whole body rocked up and down as Brenda pounded into her. Brenda's palm hit her clit with every thrust and she was rewarded with a groan or moan each time. Brenda could feel herself grow insanely wet from listening to the woman moan and had to fight the urge to touch herself.

"Fuck... Fuck, right there..." Sharon cursed and hissed into the air, her moans filling the house. "Oh. My. Fucking. God." She panted each word as if it stood alone. Brenda moved down and sucked on the woman's shoulder that didn't get any attention earlier. Brenda sucked on her shoulder as she pounded into her wet center. The room was full of loud moans, the sound of Brenda's fingers pounding into wet walls, and it smelled of pure sex. Brenda loved it. "Oh, Bren. Harder Brenda... fuck me harder." Sharon moaned into her ear and Brenda moaned in response. Not only did it turn her on when Sharon cursed in bed, but it also turned her on when the woman did it in her ear.

Harder... Brenda could fuck her harder. Brenda moved with more force and she could feel the woman's wetness on her wrist. "You're so wet," Brenda whispered into the woman's ear.

"You... you make... oh fuck... you make me wet like this... ahhhh... only you."

Sharon grabbed on to Brenda's back and hooked her leg around her. "Only me?"

"Yes," she hissed into the blonde's ear.

Brenda moaned. Sharon's nails dug into her skin and she could barely concentrate when the woman did that. Brenda had gotten off several times with this woman when there wasn't any penetration involved. The first time it happened, it embarrassed her, but once she knew that Sharon got turned on by it, that's when she allowed it and even encouraged it. This would be one of those times. With Sharon's nails in her back and her clit being pushed flat against the woman's thigh again, she could definitely come like that. She moaned into Sharon's ear and pumped her fingers into the woman with more force. She could feel the ache in her arm, but she ignored it because making this woman orgasm was worth it.

"Shit," Sharon hissed and began to rock her thigh harder against Brenda's swollen nub. Brenda began to suck on her neck again and she wanted to feel the pain, no, she needed it. "Bite me," she urged.

"You sure?" Brenda asked with a shaky breath. She loved to leave her mark, but she'd already left bite marks all over her and wasn't sure if the Captain had thought this through. Sharon dug her nails into the women and scratched harder than she ever had before. Brenda moaned loudly, her head falling to the side as she felt her body melt against the woman.

"Oh god," Sharon screamed. "Please, please bite me," she begged her. And just like that, teeth were pushed into her skin roughly. "Oh god," she screamed again. "You're fucking amazing," she moaned as Brenda fucked every sense in her body. She could feel how close she was, how close Brenda had pushed her. "Oh," she drawled out in a long moan.

Brenda could taste the faint metallic taste of blood in her mouth and let go of the woman's shoulder. She could feel Sharon pulsating around her fingers and knew it wouldn't be much longer. It wouldn't be much longer for either of them. If Brenda were to just let go she could come right then, but she enjoyed coming at the same time as the other woman. She licked her way up to the woman's ear and whispered sweet words of encouragement and some words that were far from being sweet.

"Brenda," she groaned and met Brenda's every thrust with perfection. She used her hand to rock the woman even harder on her thigh and could hear the woman's shallow breath in her ear. "Yes," Sharon moaned as Brenda hit just the right spot. "Oh, baby," she moaned.

Brenda moaned at the sound of Sharon calling her baby. She'd never called her anything besides her name or the shortened version of her name. She loved the sound of her calling her baby. "Call me baby again," Brenda cooed into the woman's ear before moaning again.

Sharon screamed out and felt that her orgasm was right there, barely out of reach. "Baby make me come," she moaned. Brenda moved her palm with more force against her clit as she rocked harder. "Oh fuck... baby you're amazing... Baby, I'm gonna... fucking... shit..." Sharon's body shook and she screamed out Brenda's name.

Brenda watched her lover moan out her name and she placed kisses all over her sweaty skin. She slowly stopped moving her fingers when she felt that she'd helped her orgasm as long as she could take. She rocked a little more and came with a cry and with Sharon's hands on her possessively. She fell flat on to Sharon's body and their racing hearts pounded against each other's chest. Sharon ran her fingers through Brenda's mussed blonde hair and could feel her place soft kisses on her skin. She sighed as she let the aftershocks of her orgasm wash over her.

After both of their breaths were steady, Brenda sat up and waited for Sharon to meet her gaze. She's rewarded with crystal clear green eyes looking at her. "Was that good?" Brenda asked.

"Couldn't you tell?" She asked her with lust still evident in her voice.

"That's what all that screamin' was 'bout?" Brenda asked with a smug look on her face that Sharon found absolutely adorable.

"You're amazing," Sharon whispered to her. "Did you know that, Brenda?"

Brenda looked at her lovingly. "I believe you've told me that before. What were your exact words?" She pretended to think before speaking. "I believe you said, 'Oh fuck... Baby you're amazing'," she moaned it to her. She could see Sharon smirking before she moved to kiss her. Sharon rolled them over as they kissed and Brenda's hands were pinned above her head. Sharon started to kiss on her neck and her jaw line. "You still haven't had 'nough?"

Sharon looked into Brenda's eyes. "Have you?"

"I could never have enough of you," she stated simply. Sharon tried to fight back the smile, but failed. "Your smile melts my heart," she whispered.

"Your adorableness melts mine," Sharon whispered on to Brenda's lips.

"Adorableness? Did Sharon Raydor just say adorableness?" Brenda said with a giggle.

"I've been hanging around you far too long," Sharon said to her with a straight face. Brenda smiled and sat them up and then Sharon moved off of her.

"Where you goin'?" Brenda asked as she watched Sharon stand up.

"Nowhere," Sharon said as she went and got her phone from the dresser. "I was about to purchase plane tickets before," she told her as she lied back down. "You certain about this?"

"I said I was," she said a little annoyed that Sharon kept asking. She moved and cuddled into Sharon's body, loving the warmth.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm not finished with you yet." Sharon smiled a wicked smile that sent shivers down Brenda's spine.

Brenda closed her eyes. "I don't think I can take a third tonight," she said as she wrapped her arm around the older woman's body.

"You never do, but then you always manage." She pressed one final button and tickets were bought. She placed her phone on the bed and turned a little more so that she was cuddling into the woman's body. "We're all set for Hawaii."

"That's great, but I have to do one thing before we leave."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, but it went unnoticed by the blonde. "What do you need to do?"

Brenda sighed and realized she walked right into that one. She didn't plan on telling the woman, but she wasn't going to lie to her now. She looked up at the woman as she spoke. "I'm going to-" she stopped.

"You're going to do what?" Sharon asked her as she played with her hair.

"I'm going to talk to Fritz," she said in a slow calculated tone.

Sharon's hand dropped from her hair and her body tensed a little. "Oh," she said in an almost whisper. Sharon sat up and suddenly realized her lack of clothes.

"What's the matter?" She asked her.

Sharon went to her dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it on. "Nothing," she lied and then took out another shirt.

Brenda took the shirt that was offered to her and threw it on. "There's not many things I can read when it comes to you, but I can definitely tell when you are lyin' to me. So how 'bout you answer that again," Brenda said to her as she moved back to lean on the headboard.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she lied down on the bed. "Why are you talking to Fritz?"

"Wait," she raised a hand and looked at her with a confused look. "I thought you'd want me to talk to him."

Sharon closed her eyes as her exhaustion started to settle in. "Are you going to talk to him to inform him that you're going on vacation with the woman you've been fucking the past year?" She asked crassly.

"You aren't just the woman I've been sleepin' with." She sighed as she thought of how it sounded when Sharon said it. But wasn't that what they were doing?

Sharon opened her eyes and looked at the blonde that was staring at her. "What am I then?"

"You're Sharon, the woman that I happen to be sleeping with while I do other things. The way you put it makes it seem like we just use each other for sex." Brenda gulped and hoped that Sharon wasn't just using her for the sex.

"So what are you going to talk to Fritz about?" Sharon asked as she decided to drop the previous topic.

"Our marriage," she said as she moved into a lying position.

Sharon could feel her heart stop momentarily. "Brenda do you want to end things?" She waited for an answer and then specified what she was asking. "Do you want to end things with me?"

Immediately Brenda answered. "No, that's the last thing I want to do," she sighed deeply. She was going to have to tell the woman at some point and this was as good of a time as any other. "I'm leaving him."

Sharon gaped at the woman and then sat up. She didn't know what that meant for them. You can't really have an affair with a married woman if she's no longer married. "What?" Sharon finally asked. "Why are you leaving your husband?"

Brenda rolled on to her back and put her hands over her face. Women confused her; that is why she'd never been with them before. She thought this was what Sharon wanted, but it seemed like it was the exact opposite. "I fell out of love with him and I don't see any reason to be with him anymore. Besides, you don't like to share." She added the last part with a smile.

"So where does this leave us?" Sharon asked slowly.

Brenda pulled Sharon to her and took her hand into hers. "It leaves us wherever you want us to be. I never actually asked what you were gettin' out of this, so I don't know."

"I don't want to lose you," Sharon admitted softly. Her vulnerability was starting to betray her and she hated that Brenda had that affect on her.

Brenda looked into green eyes and she saw the raw emotion there. She knew what she wanted and now she was pretty sure she knew exactly what Sharon wanted as well. "I'm not goin' anywhere," she said as she kissed the woman's palm. "There isn't a place that I rather be," she added in a soft whisper.

Sharon got up, turned off the light and then came back to the bed. Sharon allowed the blonde to curl into her body and was engulfed by the warmth of the blonde's body. That was what she loved most of the time they shared; the feeling that she had that made her know that everything was right even when it was wrong. "There isn't anyone I'd rather have here with me," she whispered her response.

Brenda smiled and pecked the woman's lips. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest as she saw green eyes light up while they looked into her own brown eyes. The feelings she was feeling made her know that this really was where she belonged. She threw her leg over the other woman and pulled her closer. Brenda smiled at the feeling of the woman's smooth legs. Oh god, how she loved the woman's legs.

"I can hear you thinking," Sharon said softly.

"It's a good thing you can't hear my thoughts." Brenda grinned a wicked grin as she spoke.

"Do tell," Sharon encouraged her.

Brenda decided to just show her instead. Kisses and touches were shared. Words were moaned and screamed. They moved together with one goal in mind and they were going to make sure they made it there, and they did. Almost in sync they found themselves gasping for air as their orgasms took away everything inside them. For a moment they floated as one and nothing else in the world mattered. It only lasted a moment, but for that single moment they both felt the ecstasy, the passion, the bliss, and the love.

The rest of the night was spent staring into each other's eyes while they spoke softly about nothing important. They both avoided the topic of Fritz. Sharon silently worried that Brenda might change her mind, but knew that she'd find a way to cope if she did. Brenda on the other hand was worried that Sharon didn't really want to be with her once she was no longer with Fritz, but she knew that it wasn't the case. They both knew that even though the words hadn't been spoken, they loved one another. And when the time was right, those words would then be spoken, but until then they were more than happy with the way things were. They both loved those moments right before they would fall asleep in each other's arms and those moments when they would wake up in the same position. And that is what happened, just like every night they fell asleep after whispering their good-nights and drifting off to sleep. But for the first time, they had something new to look forward to in the near future. Time would only give them what they wanted. But until then, they had what they needed: Each other.

THE END. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
